


Almost Human

by Vantasea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vantasea/pseuds/Vantasea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the recommendation of renowned demon hunter Levi, Eren is requested to join the Survey corps, a group of demon hunters .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer . I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters included.  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> My tumblr: http://jeagerbombastic.tumblr.com/  
> Proof reader: http://noiz-sexual.tumblr.com/

The thick pungent smell of the apartment pierced my insanely sensitive nostrils. I had gotten used to the disgusting scent after I had lived in the derelict, almost abandoned apartment complex. I tried to open the door but it was stuck fast, and it took most of my strength to jam it open with my shoulder. I hated this apartment. However it was all I could afford with the money I got from my menial part time job at the local pizzeria. I flick the light switch on and the bulb blinks a couple of times before plunging into darkness. "Fuck..." I swear, my eyes adjusting to the darkness as I throw my keys on the table by the door.

It was at that moment when I sensed a strange presence coming from the living room. Cautiously, I creep down the hallway and peer round the sides, checking for intruders.

There were.

Well... They weren't exactly your everyday burglars. They were more... Not human. Oh fuck it, demons were in my apartment. I knew there was something wrong the minute the stench of sulphur hit me, it was different to the usual nose bleeding smell that hung around the complex. I should have known.

As if sensing my presence, one of the bigger demons turns in my direction. Its soulless black eyes fixed on my gold ones, thick strings of saliva dribbled out of the corners of its mouth. I wasn't scared of it... If anything I was pissed off that it wrecked my already damaged apartment. My hands fumble around in my pockets to look for some kind of weapon. Something that could kill the demon. Or seriously wound it.

I had nothing. The demon leapt towards me and I blacked out.

The next thing I remember is the clash of arms. Teeth on neck. Warm thick liquid filling my mouth and spilling out of the sides. The limp figure. The disgusting gurgling noises it made as blood flowed out of its charred parchment skin. I was laughing. Heavy, almost evil chuckles slipped out of my blood stained mouth as I threw my head back in hysterics. The demon dissipated and I was once again, left alone in my broken apartment.

 

 

* * *

 

There was a man stood outside my apartment. I had never seen him before in my life but as he turned to look at me, I felt as if I couldn't move. I wanted to run. What if he knew?

The man turned his head in my direction, his deadpan, stoic face glaring at mine as a glint of silver catches my eye.

Is that?

It is.

I was trapped. Glued to the spot with pure terror, trembling slightly.

"It took me a lot of effort to find you, brat..." The man said, despite being smaller than me the man had the intimidation of a fucking monster. I didn't speak to him. I just stood with my eyes fixated on the man. "I'm not going to kill you... Your kind could help us out a lot," he continues, though he didn't sound like he cared at all. Acting like this was some sort of casual check-up. "Of course, if you don't want to come... I'll have to hurt you" he says, standing almost toe to toe with me.

"I-I'm not sure I follow?" I stammer, averting my eyes and shuffling slightly.

"We know what you are," he hisses, his eyes piercing into my own as he grips the collar of my shirt.

What am I? I thought to myself, I wanted him to say it but... I was terrified of what I was.

I was hated by both sides. Good and evil.

I was stuck in the middle. 

"So. What will it be, Eren?"

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine, this man was definitely a sadist. Should I go with him? I don't want to die, or get hurt. I don't want to go with him either.

"If you don't come with me brat, worse things will happen. You are a danger to both humans and demons alike." The small man says, taking a couple of steps back and holding out a thin piece of paper. "If you reject my offer, we will collect you and let Hanji experiment on you. She loves your types," he sighs, pushing past me and disappearing.

What am I?

I know what I am.

I am human.

I am a demon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out about the Survey Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating every Wednesday.  
> SnK doesn't belong to me.
> 
> My tumblr: http://jeans-sexy-horse-face.tumblr.com/  
> Co-Author/ Proof reader: http://noiz-sexual.tumblr.com/

It had been almost a week since that strange small man visited me outside my apartment. The visit shocked me into taking extra precautions whenever I left my apartment complex. I looked around both corners of corridors, and hardly spoke to strangers. He knew what I was. Other people knew what I was. The fact that people who I had never seen or spoken too before knew more about me than my closest friends frightened me.

I went about my daily life as usual. College in the morning, job in the evening.

Staying at home during the night.

I locked and chained my front door.

Didn't answer my home phone.

I didn't want them to find me. ‘That's stupid’, I thought to myself. They know where I live...

Hell. They even knew my name.

I spent my nights with the phone in my hand and the paper the small man gave me on the table. I would punch the digits in only to delete them. What should I do? I didn't want to be experimented on but I didn't know what would happen if I called.

My mental well-being was deteriorating with every passing day that I avoided calling the number. I was scared. I was terrified. I was hated by both humans and demons alike. I was a monster that never should have been born.

The demon inside of me tells me that.

It spends every waking moment of everyday whispering in my head.

Taunting me.

Belittling me.

It took control when I was in danger. When I was protecting. It hurt my family, my friends. It destroyed my life until I managed to suppress its demonic urges.

It was evil.

I hated that side of me.

What if these people could help it though?

What if they used its nature against its kind? What if I finally had a purpose?

A way to fight the things, that took my mother?

I gave into curiosity. Mixed emotions surged through my body as I punched the numbers into my mobile and called the number. The phone rang for what seemed like ever before it was picked up on the other side.

"Hello? Is this Eren?" The man who gave me the number said, I had an inclining it would be him anyway.

"Yes... I just wanted to find out more about why you needed me" I mutter, getting straight to the point.

I was interrupted by a deep chuckle on the other line, "Curiosity got the better of you brat?" The man said through laughs. "For starters my name is Levi... Just Levi, got it?"

"Yes... Levi, what do you do?"

"I hunt demons."

I paused then, hesitating on the line. If he wanted to kill me then he would of done already right? Shit, what if he was lying and was going to torture me if I agree to go with him to wherever he was?

"Oi, brat... We're not hunting you, okay? Hell, if anything, you could help us kill the damn things."

"Who do you work for?"

"Survey corps... Demon hunters, there are quite a few of us, so don't get it into your head that you’re special or something."

"How will you control... You know... It."

"Your demon side? No idea. But if you try to kill or hurt one of us then be prepared for the shit storm that'll come after you."

"What if I refuse?"

"We'll take you by force. Hanji will experiment on both of you, and you'll probably die from the pain. She doesn't use anaesthetic, or pain killers so you'll be in for a rough ride."

"If I agree?"

"I'll collect you in the morning. Any other questions, because I'm getting bored of this shit. Should I be expecting you, or not?"

"One more question... How will the others react if I join?"

"For fucks sake, I don't know! I'm not a mind-reader. They'll react how they react. You trust them, and they'll trust you."

"Okay... Okay... I guess there's no escaping you... I'll join."

The other line goes dead.

* * *

 

I was awoken by a loud knocking on my door.

‘What time was it?’ I thought groggily, as I turned to look at the time on my phone. I heard a faint shout of:

 "Oi, shitty brat,"

When I realised that it was in fact, Levi outside my door.

I threw the covers of my bed into a messy heap on the floor as I sped down my hallway to my front door. "Shit... I'm so sorry, I overslept and..."

I was cut off when Levi holds up an arm and looks down disapprovingly. "Brat..." He says, pointing down at my...

Wait... Why's he... Shit... Shit...shit

"Why are you naked?" He asks, eyebrow raised and his mouth purses.

"I... Uhh," my cheeks heated up as I stammered, I turned and ran back into my room, blushing and oh my god was I embarrassed.

* * *

 

The car journey was painfully awkward.

I was shocked at first by the sleek body work, and how the car seemed to glow. It looked fucking expensive, despite Levi giving off the impression that he was some rich ass swanky aristocrat or something, he drove it himself, barely talking to me as he kept his concentration on the road.

I shifted in my seat, pulling my hands apart and making the manacles that bound my hands clank. He made me wear them because the other demon hunters at the survey corps had been told about my involvement and they would feel safer if I was handcuffed.

"Stop fucking with them shitty brat," Levi hissed.

God did he scare me.

I stop my actions.

Placing my hands on my lap and turning my head towards the window, watching the scenery and cars slip by. It seemed like forever until Levi finally pulled into a driveway, announcing the arrival as he got out the car.

Oh my god was the house big.

It looked like a castle, with torrents and huge oak front doors. The garden was visible and various people were throwing knives, shooting arrows and practising other means of killing. Levi coughed in annoyance, holding open the front door as he ushers me in.

"Welcome to the survey corps."

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaaaaaaa


End file.
